La vie en musique
by linkadevil
Summary: Sakura doute sur sa relation avec Shaolan, suite à sa décision sur leur futur, elle se remémore son passé, leur rencontre...Tout cela sur un fond musical!
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Avant que vous ne lisiez ma nouvelle fanfiction vous devez lire ces quelques mots car ceci explique le principe de cette fanfiction.

Tout d'abord, chaque chapitres seront écris autour d'un axe : une chanson.

Cette histoire est crée sur le principe que chaque moments d'une vie a une chanson qui lui correspond ou d'autre fois seulement le refrain.

Je pense que chaque chanson reflète un passage de sa vie que se soit un grand moment où simplement quand vous marchez dans la rue. Les chansons peuvent exprimer tellement… Je voulais à travers cette fanfiction retranscrire cela tout simplement. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez plus d'explication ou encore s'il y a des chansons que vous affectionnez particulièrement et dont vous voudriez que j'en fasse un chapitre ou simplement des chansons qui expriment énormément de sentiment ou un moment particulier…

Merci d'avoir ceci en entier et de me faire part de vos sentiments, merci et bonne lecture !

Linkadevil


	2. Chapitre 1 Listen to your heart

Shaolan et moi dînions ensemble comme tous les soirs depuis le début de notre cohabitation... Cela faisait à présent quelques temps que nous formions un couple. Nous étions ni triste ni heureux enfin...

Mais depuis combien de temps étions nous ensemble...

Des sentiments contraire se battaient dans ma tête, d'un côté je trouvais que cela fait trop longtemps et d'un autre pas assez... Cependant aucun n'avait encore dominé l'autre...

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette confusion, tout s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Bien que j'étais triste de l'admettre notre couple n'était plus ce qu'il fut. Nous avions perdu notre parfaite harmonie, enfin ce qui y ressemblait… Nous nous soutenions plus que nous nous aimions, ce que j'ai cru…

Ce soir-là Tomoyo, ma meilleure amie, passait à la télévision pour chanter sa dernière chanson en date : Listen to your heart (reprise par dht version calme).

Pour profiter de cette émission, nous mangions devant la télévision. Lors de son passage, Tomoyo fit un petit discourt : « _Bonsoir à tous, avant de vous chanter ma dernière composition je voudrai la dédicacer à ma cousine et meilleure amie. Cette Chanson je l'ai écris pour toi ma chérie, je t'aime et j'espère qu'elle pourra t'aider en ce moment alors que je suis loin de toi…_ »

Suite à ces doux et intriguant mots, elle se mit au milieu de la scène et se mit à chanter de sa voix cristalline.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. _

_**Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire. **_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. _

_**J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais. **_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart. _

_**Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau. **_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

_**Ton petit morceau de paradis tourne à l'obscurité. **_

Je sentais qu'elle avait écrite cette chanson suite à notre conversation au téléphone. Je ne croyais plus au « nous » que Shaolan et moi formions et elle le savait… Je pensais de plus en plus à rompre ce quotidien qui tourne autour de la monotonie, je voulais fuir ce cocon qui ne rimait plus à rien… Trop de chose me poussait à cette conclusion, sa famille en grande partie et cette vie que je ne désirais plus…

_Listen to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton coeur _**

_When he's calling for you. _

_**Quand il t'appelle. **_

_Listen_ _to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton cœur _**

_There's nothing else you can do. _

_**Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. **_

_I don't know where you're going _

_**Je ne sais pas où tu vas **_

_And I don't know why, _

_**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, **_

_But listen to your heart _

**_Mais_** **_écoute ton coeur _**

_Before you tell him goodbye. _

_**Avant de lui dire au revoir **_

C'était bien ce que je pensais, elle le savait ! Mais le pire c'était que Shaolan venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses doutes… A présent, tout était joué je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais partir malgré les conseils de Tomoyo. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, me mentir et nous faire encore plus souffrir…

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. _

_**Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut le coup. **_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. _

_**Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans la marée, ouais. **_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, _

_**Ils sont emportés et rien n'est comme il semble, **_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

_**Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves. **_

Je quittais la table sous le regard craintif de Shaolan, je débarrassais la table et montais dans ma chambre préparer mes bagages. Je devais partir ce soir, sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage. Je vis Shaolan me regarder l'air dépité. Non ! Je ne devais pas le regarder, j'étais trop faible, trop lâche…

_Listen to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton cœur _**

_When he's calling for you. _

_**Quand il t'appelle. **_

_Listen_ _to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton cœur _**

_There's nothing else you can do. _

_**Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. **_

_I don't know where you're going _

_**Je ne sais pas où tu vas **_

_And I don't know why, _

_**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, **_

_But listen to your heart _

**_Mais_** **_écoute ton coeur _**

_Before you tell him goodbye. _

_**Avant de lui dire au revoir**_

Il me posa la question, celle qui nous fait douter de nos gestes celle qui nous le fait regretter et me supplia : « Où vas-tu ? Tu ne m'aime plus ? Je t'aime Sakura ! Ne pars pas, je t'en prie… »

Je le regardais dans les yeux avec tout le peu de courage qui me restait et lui dit :

« Je dois partir c'est mieux pour nous, pour toi comme pour moi. Je préfère partir tant que je ne te hais pas encore, pour sauver le peu de sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, je suis désolée bien que je t'aime encore… je ne crois plus en nous… Pardon… »

Sur ce je pris mes valises et partis laissant un Shaolan abattu.

_And there are voices _

_**Et il y a des voix **_

_That want to be heard. _

_**Qui veulent être entendue. **_

_So much to mention _

_**Il y a tant à dire **_

_But you can't find the words. _

_**Mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots. **_

_The scent of magic, _

**_Ce_** **_parfum de magie, _**

_The beauty that's been _

_**La beauté que ça fut **_

_When love was wilder than the wind. _

_**C'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent**_

J'entendis Shaolan me crier de revenir. Je pleurais, involontairement je l'aimais encore et sans le savoir pour toujours… Je pressais le pas et partis loin de cette fausse réalité, de cette monotonie, loin de tous ces mensonges … Je partis dans l'espoir d'un futur meilleur.

_Listen to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton cœur _**

_When he's calling for you. _

_**Quand il t'appelle. **_

_Listen_ _to your heart _

**_Ecoute_** **_ton cœur _**

_There's nothing else you can do. _

_**Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. **_

_I don't know where you're going _

_**Je ne sais pas où tu vas **_

_And I don't know why, _

_**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, **_

_But listen to your heart _

**_Mais_** **_écoute ton coeur _**

_Before you tell him goodbye. _

_**Avant de lui dire au revoir**_

Je marchais dans la rue, il pleuvait cela me rappela là où tout avait commencé, un soir comme celui-là…

Voila le premier chapitre… dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci de m'avoir lu et aussi de laisser un commentaire ;)

Linkadevil


	3. Chapitre 2 Another you

C'était la veille de noël, je marchais dans les rues désertées par les habitants pour le réveillon. Il était tard, la nuit dominait depuis des heures. Le ciel couvert de nuage ne laissait pas transparaître la lune, ni quelconque trace de lumière céleste. Laissant ainsi place à toutes les décorations lumineuses et sonores de noël. Je pouvais entendre une douce mélodie m'accompagner durant mon errance.

**So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep**

_Tellement de fois j'ai été seule, je ne pouvais pas dormir  
_**You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
**_Tu m'as laissé me noyer dans les larmes de la mémoire_

Il pleuvait, des torrents d'eau tombaient sur moi et le reste de la ville, cachant ainsi mes larmes que je ne pouvais retenir plus longtemps.

**I never sensed you gone, I found it hard to breathe  
**_Et depuis que tu es parti j'ai trouvé difficile de respirer  
_**Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
**_Parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses que ton coeur ne pouvais pas voir_

Il m'avait quitté. D'un côté cela m'avait soulagé mais d'un autre j'étais triste, je l'aimais… Malgré tout il restait important pour moi… J'avais peut-être été naïve à propos de nous, de notre avenir… Mais les sentiments ont bien été là durant toutes ces années passées ensemble. Nous avions vécu de bonne chose et de moins bonne comme chaque couple… Cependant, un sentiment restait présent ; nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, même si nous le voulions du plus profond de notre cœur nous sentions que nous deux cela ne durerai pas… que nous serions menés à nous séparer…

**A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
**_Mille rêves gaspillés tombent de mes yeux  
_**But time's been healing me and I say good-bye...  
**_Mais le temps m'a aidé et je dis au revoir_

Nous avons quand même continué cette relation vouée à l'échec ; nous n'étions pas prêts pour la réalité… Mais cela n'a fait que nous faire souffrir plus, nous perdions notre temps à nous acharner plutôt que couper court à notre entêtement. Chose qu'il avait faite ce soir-là… Bien que j'étais fortement attristée, j'avais compris ce choix et l'avais approuvé, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt…

**'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
**_Parce que je peux encore respirer, encore rêver  
_**I'll** **be on the road again  
**_Je serai à nouveau sur le chemin  
_**Like****it used to be the other day  
**_Comme il était normal de faire les autres jours  
_**Now** **I feel free again, so innocent  
**_Maintenant je me sens encore libre, si innocente  
_**'Cause someone makes me whole again For sure...  
**_Parce que quelqu'un me fait vivre encore, c'est sur  
_**I'll** **find another you_  
_**_Je trouverai un autre toi_

La pluie, ainsi que mes larmes s'arrêta… Je voyais au loin Tomoyo qui semblait me chercher. Je n'étais pas encore prête à la voir, je couru loin d'elle, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente… Cela me faisait du bien, je me dépensais pour tout oublier, pour penser à autre chose…

_  
_**Could** **you imagine someone else is by my side?  
**_Pouvais tu_ _imaginer, quelqu'un d'autre est à mes côtés ?  
_**I've****been afraid I couldn't keep myself from falling **

_J'ai eu peur qu'il ne puisse me retenir de tomber  
_**My** **heart was always searching for a place to hide **

_Mon coeur recherchait toujours un endroit pour se cacher_

Je m'arrêtais net trouvant mon comportement ridicule… Pauvre Tomoyo qui devait être gelée par ce sale temps… par ma faute… Et moi, qui trouvais que la fuir était la meilleure solution, il fallait vraiment que je grandisse….

Je partis donc la rejoindre, calmement et pensive…

**Could** **not await the dawn to bring another day_  
_**_Je ne pouvais pas attendre l'aube pour un autre jour  
_**You're** **not the only one so here me when I say  
**_Tu n'es pas le seul alors écoute moi lorsque je dis que  
_**The thoughts of you, they just fade away**

_Les pensées de toi, elles feront juste partir_

Je sentais que peu à peu je l'oublierai pour de bon, cela m'effrayait mais ainsi je pourrai reprendre ma vie de nouveau et recommencer à vivre, à rêver de jours meilleurs… Je m'arrêtais un instant laissant le vent caresser mon visage et mes oreilles écouter cette chanson, confidente de mon tourment.

_**'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
**Parce que je peux encore respirer, encore rêver  
**I'll** **be on the road again  
**Je serai à nouveau sur le chemin  
**Like** **it used to be the other day  
**Comme il était normal de faire les autres jours  
**Now****I feel free again, so innocent  
**Maintenant je me sens encore libre, si innocente  
**'Cause someone makes me whole again  
**Parce que quelqu'un me fait vivre encore, c'est sur  
**For sure... I'll find another you**  
Je trouverai un autre toi_

_  
**Sometimes** **I see you when I close my eyes (Oh!)**  
Parfois je te vois quand je ferme les yeux  
**You're** **still a part of my life...**  
Tu es toujours une part de ma vie_

_  
**But I can breathe again, dream again**  
Mais je peux encore respirer, encore rêver  
**I'll****be on the road again**  
Je serai à nouveau sur le chemin  
**Like** **it used to be the other day**  
Comme il était normal de faire les autres jours  
**Now** **I feel free again, so innocent**  
Maintenant je me sens encore libre, si innocente _

_**'Cause someone makes me whole again For sure...**  
Parce que quelqu'un me fait vivre encore, c'est sur _

**_I'll_** _**find another you, mm...**  
Je trouverai un autre toi_

Je continuais de parcourir le centre ville, m'apaisant peu à peu sous les paroles de cette mélodie… Au bout d'une ruelle, Tomoyo était là devant moi, nous nous sourîmes et je partis dans sa direction… J'espérais un nouvel avenir, heureux et plein de rebondissement… C'est ainsi que je décidais de partir en Chine… Trouver enfin mon âme sœur, celle que j'attendais…

**_I'll_** **_find another you_**

_Je trouverai un autre toi…_

- Tu viens en Chine avec moi Tomoyo ?

- Je te suivrai partout ma petite Sakura…

Elle me fit un sourire auquel je répondis et nous partions ensemble vers l'inconnu, libres…


	4. Chapitre 3 Pour exister

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mes parents ensembles. Les seuls flashes du passé qui me restent sont soit avec l'un soit avec l'autre mais jamais ensemble, jamais tous les trois…

Les moments avec mon père étaient remplit de douceur, d'amour et de tendresse… Les rares moments avec lui… Il nous a quitté quand j'étais enfant, je ne devais avoir que quatre ou cinq ans à peine. En y repensant, je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou non. Ma mère a mis un point d'honneur à ce que nous ne nous en rappelions pas. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il l'a sans doute quitté.

**_J'ai passé tellement de temps à regarder en arrière,_**

**_A regarder des gens au sourire éphémère.  
J'ai passé tellement de nuits à courir derrière tout,  
A courir vers ma vie, pour pas devenir fou,_**

Depuis ce jour-là, ma mère devint froide, fière et hautaine. Nos rapports devinrent ceux d'un créateur et de sa machine. J'étais sa créature qu'elle devait élever au rang de chef coûte que coûte. Pas une once d'amour maternel. Rien de ce qu'elle considérait comme étant des sentiments de faibles. Un Li ne devait pas s'encombrer des ses émotions futiles et vouées à l'échec. Par conséquence, je ne devais avoir aucun attachement pour quoi ni qui que se soit et surtout jamais ô grand jamais pleurer… Mais le soir, dans mon lit, lorsque ma mère n'était plus là pour me surveiller, contrôler ma vie, je pleurais et chantais dans ma tête pour me consoler… Je rêvais à des jours meilleurs…

**_A croiser des destins faits de haine et d'ennui,  
De larmes versées pour rien, au milieu de mes nuits.  
J'ai peut-être joué ma vie sous de drôles de lumières  
Mais j'ai toujours pensé que le plus beau reste à faire_**

A présent, j'avais grandi et était devenu le parfait robot tant désiré de ma mère. Je cachais mon vrai visage de mon entourage sous un masque qui bientôt finirait par devenir mien.

Je me détestais, je haïssais ce que j'étais devenu, tout ça à cause des ses sentiments minables tels que l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère.

_**Pour exister  
Et pour gagner  
Toutes les batailles que le temps me force à jouer  
Et pour tenir  
Malgré le pire,  
Les poings tendus, sans rien dire, apprendre à souffrir.**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt et un an. J'étais devenu un jeune homme accompli comme aimait à le répéter ma mère, prêt à reprendre les rennes de son clan et le diriger avec et vers le succès. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je pratiquais les arts martiaux, me sculptant une carrure de chef. Néanmoins, je jugeai que mais mes épaules étaient encore beaucoup trop frêles pour porter le poids de tout un clan.

_**J'ai cherché à comprendre quand on ne me disait rien,  
Obligé de me défendre quand tout allait trop loin.  
Il m'a fallu tomber de si haut quelques fois  
Pour comprendre que les autres ne savent jamais pour toi.  
On a tout dit sur moi, même des vérités.  
J'ai défié toutes leurs lois, mais je n'ai pu éviter  
Ces sourires qui allaient souvent jusqu'à faire peur  
Mais qui ont fait de moi le plus fou des acteurs.**_

Le soir même, une fête était organisée en mon honneur, pour me présenter comme étant le nouveau chef. Encore une soirée des plus ennuyantes où tout le monde jugent tout le monde, et où chacun veux prouver sa supériorité vis-à-vis de son voisin de table… Enfin une super soirée….

_**Pour exister  
Et pour gagner  
Toutes les batailles que le temps me force à jouer  
Et pour tenir  
Malgré le pire  
Les poings tendus, sans rien dire, apprendre à souffrir...  
Pour exister.**_

Je me préparais dans ma chambre, terrorisé par cette réception, mes nouveaux devoirs et obligations auxquels j'allais devoir me soumettre. Je n'en voulais plus, je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait encore parmi eux, mais je sentais que mon destin aller changer… Mais encore une fois, je ne devais pas la décevoir, cette femme qui se disait ma mère… Après tant de lutte pour recevoir de l'amour, j'avais fini par me faire un raison et la laisser planifier et diriger ma vie selon ses désirs…

J_**'ai passé tellement d'heures à me demander pourquoi  
Mes plus belles erreurs étaient toujours pour toi.  
Je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu es déjà partie.  
Tu ne m'écoutes plus. Je continue ma vie.**_

Mais un jour, je vivrais, je réaliserai mes vœux, mes envies comme celle de chanter, de chanter haut et fort cette chanson qui occupe ma tête depuis ma tendre enfance…

_**Pour exister, pour exister,  
Pour exister, pour exister,**_

J'étais fin prêt à prendre mon bain de foule et d'hypocrisie.

_**Pour exister  
Et pour gagner  
Toutes les batailles que le temps me force à jouer  
Et pour tenir  
Malgré le pire  
Les poings tendus, sans rien dire, apprendre à souffrir  
Pour exister...**_

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'un ange… un ange m'attendait et lorsque je rentrais dans la salle, elle se mit à chanter…

Mon destin était scellé…

* * *

Chanson de Patrick Bruel Pour exister. La chanson dans ce chapitre est celle qui trotte dans la tête de Shaolan et qui se chante pour se consoler…

voilà un nouveau chapitre merci de m'avoir lu et aussi merci à l'unique reviews... (merci beaucoup sarifa pour ce qui est de ton esperance sache que je ne peux pas les séparers bien longtemps enfin je peux être cruelle aussi...)

Un énorme merci à lunelupin ma correctrice attitré pour mon plus grand honneur et plaisir...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...

bisous à tous ...

Linkadevil

!!!!PS!!!!: N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews ça ne manges pas, ne tue pas et fait plaisir à l'auteur merci...


End file.
